


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by Anonwriter27



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonwriter27/pseuds/Anonwriter27
Summary: The furthest worlds apart, light and dark, beauty and decay, life and death. Yet together it is so beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

Under the homes of those who slept soundly; beneath the roots of trees that had been growing for centuries; below the ground where not a sound could penetrate; hidden in a man’s worst nightmare, sat the king of the underworld.

“Just for one day?”

“No.”

“An hour?”

“No.”

“Ten minutes?”

“No.”

“Fine, three hours..”

“That’s higher then your last three offers Jon.” 

Not many people would test the king of the underworld. If his throne the size of the grandest of monuments failed to intimidate them, then the king himself would willingly oblige to strike fear in his subjects hearts.

He wore a cold expression most of the time, he would often rest his fist against his short beard as he listened to a mere mortal beg for another chance at life. He didn’t even look at them, his expression was always tired when they began to beg.

His hair was curly and dark, but in the faintest of lights it looked red, as though a few stray embers had woven themselves through each strand.

The few times his grace did look upon a helpless soul only occurred when that soul had tested him, tried his patience, or if their crime was truly despicable.

One such man waltzed into the grand hall and refused to bow before his new king. They called him Ramsay; he was an enemy to the gods and had disrespected them on more than one occasion. One god he dared to insult was the king’s sister, Sansa the goddess of women, marriage, and childbirth. He had attempted to rape her but her husband had made sure to send him to the underworld where he belonged.

The king had disagreed with this punishment, he had said it was too kind. He looked up at Ramsay, his cold blue eyes shot through any confident exterior the tyrant had to offer. And with the flick of his wrist, the king sent Ramsay to burn in a fire pit for all eternity. 

No, not many men could speak idly to the king of the underworld and live to tell the tale. This however was no mere man, but Jon, king of the gods, and the king of the underworlds brother in law.

“Robb this isn’t healthy, don’t make me play the king card.” Jon said in a mock stern voice.

“You’re in my domain, I am your king when we are here.” Robb sighed, though he chuckled at his friends expense.

“I don’t like you being stuck down here with nothing but the dead to entertain you.” Jon began, he had started pacing like he always did when conflicted.

“Oddly enough the dead don’t particularly enjoy my company, particularly those I’ve sentenced to eternal damnation.”

Jon stopped his pacing, “Was that suppose to be a joke?”

“Yes, granted not a very funny one…”

“See, You’ve been down here too long. When was the last time you visited the upper world?” 

“Now let’s see, there was your wedding to my sister?” Robb offered.

“That was three hundred years ago.” 

“And I still have a hangover, that was some strong wine you served.” Robb said, getting out of his throne and walking away from his guest.

“As much as I’ve enjoyed our chat Jon…”

“Robb if you disapparate I will…” Jon started, but Robb had disappeared in a puff of smoke before he could hear the rest. 

He had arrived in his bedroom, deciding to take a bath after a long day of judging and being judged by his own family.

As he disrobed he saw his reflection in the mirror. He had not changed much, scars still adorned his battle worn body, his muscles hadn’t worn, his hair was still vibrant, what was Jon talking about? 

But then he saw his eyes, had they always been so empty? The blue of his iris’s had seemed to dim, as though the life was draining from them. 

He stepped into the boiling water, his ghostly pale skin heating instantly. He never felt warm these days; every room was cold with no light to brighten the dark corners.

“Damn him.” Robb muttered, he knew Jon was right. Perhaps a tedious visit to the upper world would do him good.

……………

 

He had ascended to the upper world; where exactly? He wasn’t sure, but it was dark and gloomy; not at all what Jon had in mind.

He was in a forest, the bark of the trees nearly as black as his cloak. He could not see much, the intertwined branches of the trees held on to each other so tightly that the sun could only pierce through the thinnest of cracks. The fallen leaves beneath him crunched under the weight of his feet, the sound oddly soothing to him. 

Despite the familiarity of his dark surroundings, Robb found relief in breathing in the fresh air. He took deep breaths to fill his lungs; it felt like life, new life, sinking in to his bones. It was only a temporary resurgence, but it would tide him over for a few more years.

He had been walking for just over an hour when he reached the end of the forest. He looked up to see a field of lavender, the sun setting to rest upon the tip of each bud. It was a beautiful sight, but the laughter that followed was more beautiful still.

It shocked him at first, knowing that he was not alone as he had intended to be, but the sound seemed to intrigue him, and he searched for the person it came from.

He stepped a little closer to the edge, where the dark forest ended and the field of lavender began, but he dared not step further; he found comfort in his darkness, and he didn’t want to frighten whatever lurked within the grass. 

As he leaned over he saw a goddess. Robb had been to the central kingdom, he had met with many goddesses, all beautiful and alluring, but none had made his heart beat quite as quickly as it did in that very moment. 

She was enchanting; her hair, like spun gold, curved around each blade of grass, the smell of the lavender soaking in to every strand. Her skin was sun kissed; a dusting of freckles, almost unnoticeable to the naked eye, had the honour to rest upon the bridge of her nose. Her lips put the lavender’s beauty to shame, every smile or delicate pout stole away their attention. She was almost childlike in the way she giggled at a butterfly resting upon her knee, but her body betrayed such innocence. She was a woman, each curve told Robb as much; the dip of her back lifted her breasts higher and the thin dress she wore barely covered her smooth legs that bent ever so daintily. 

But the most taunting aspect of this vision was her eyes. They were the purest green Robb had ever seen. Usually he saw bodies turn green with death and decay, but these eyes were so full of life and wonderment. They spoke of promises to see only in beauty. 

Robb suddenly felt nauseous, he had to leave. He turned quickly in an attempt to rid himself of such perfection, but the snap of a twig under his foot betrayed him.

“Hello?” The siren called out to him. 

Robb sunk back into the trees, the darkness shrouding his body.

She stood up and walked slowly to the edge of the field. Her eyes searched longingly for something, but she did not know what. Robb knew she couldn’t see him, but he still felt nervous.

She sunk back down and sat in front of the forest.

“Please come back, I can’t go any further…” she whispered the last part so sadly that Robb had to speak.

“Why not?” He said before his common sense could stop him.

She jumped momentarily, but her smile convinced him that she was happy to have company. She sat on her knees, her body language exuding enthusiasm.

“My mother only lets me go this far, she says there are too many dangers out there.” 

“She may have a point.” Robb told her, but he hated to admit it.

“What kind of danger?” She asked so innocently.

“A number of things, you could get lost, there are wild animals, murderers, thieves….me.” He said, and his heart seemed to weigh heavier on his chest.

There was a brief period of silence and Robb had wondered if she had ran away, but her wind chime voice silenced his worries.

“Shouldn’t I be the judge of that?” She said.

He was about to answer when the sound of bells ringing broke whatever trance he was under.

“I have to go.” She said sadly, “Will you come visit again?”

“You want me to?”

“Very much so.” She said with a smile.

“Why?” He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“I have yet to decide if you are a danger or not.” 

Robb chuckled at that. “Then yes, I’ll visit again, but only if you tell me your name.”

She giggled, “It’s Myrcella.” She said and left as the bells chimed a second time, demanding her presence. 

“Oh sweet Myrcella, I can only ever be a danger.” Robb spoke sadly as he watched her run through the field of lavender. 

……………..

“My love?” Jon yelled as he walked up the stairs to his chamber.

“In here.” She called.

He opened the door to find her looking through the halls portal; it looked like a simple mirror, but his wife could see anyone she desired through it.

“Spying again?” He joked.

Sansa turned to him, a raised eyebrow suggesting he mind his own business. “I see you spoke to Robb.”

Jon sighed and sat on the end of the bed, “A wasted visit it seems, he has no desire to listen to my advice.”

Sansa came up behind him to hug his shoulders. “You may have been more persuasive than you realise my love.” She said kissing his cheek.

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning, I think my brother will be visiting the upper world more often.”


	2. Chapter 2

Up in the sky where the sun shone brightest, where the clouds were lined with gold, and the wind scarcely blew, was the central kingdom. It was usually a peaceful place, filled with sounds of laughter or merriment, today was an exception.

Throughout the kingdom, in the dead of night, the distinct sound of yelling could be heard in the sweet yet intimidating voice of Queen Sansa.

“I demand you go visit him!” She yelled for the tenth time that morning.

Even in a fit of rage she was still beautiful; her red hair was slightly disheveled, her cheeks flushed, her piercing blue eyes sparkling. Jon would have kissed her if he wasn’t so infuriated with her. 

“It’s no use! He barely hears a word I say. He’s your brother, you go visit him!” Jon pleaded again, for the tenth time that morning.

“I can’t!” 

“Why?”

All of a sudden her facial features, that had only a moment ago contorted in anger, became serene and breathtakingly beautiful.

“Because my love, I do not think the underworld is the safest place for our unborn child.” She spoke softly.

Jon’s body turned slack, as though his happiness had numbed him. They had been hoping for a child for years, they were gods for goodness sake, if mortals could do it why couldn’t they? He hadn’t dared hope that he could have both Sansa and a child, it seemed to good to be true.

He walked over to her then and kissed her tenderly. She let out a sigh; she had been hiding this news for months, scared that she may jinx it if they celebrated to soon. But she could feel her child now, happy and healthy inside her. 

“Thank you.” He said.

“There is no need to thank me, but I will require you to do as I ask for the next few months.” She smiled mischievously.

“And that would require me to go visit your miserable brother.” Jon sighed.

“Strange how he’s suddenly ‘my brother’ when you’re annoyed with him.” She said, raising her eyebrow knowingly.

“It’s because he acts more like your brother when I’m annoyed with him. Stubborn and grouchy…” he said.

He was about to receive a swat on the arm but he disappeared into thin air before she could.

“You’re lucky I love you.” She mumbled, and went back to her looking glass.

…………

Robb walked through the halls of his keep; he would have called it a leisurely stroll, but it was clearly pacing. It had been a week since he had come across that temptress, and he couldn’t decide what to do next. He had ascended to the upper world three times, and each time he came right back down to his kingdom having convinced himself it was a bad idea. 

He was beginning to distress his loyal companion Grey Wind. He was a fantastic beast; a dark grey wolf, his body bigger than most men. He whimpered as Robb stormed past him, angry at himself for his cowardice.

“Not now Grey Wind.” He muttered, and the beast rested his head upon his paws once again, watching his master’s torment. 

Robb stopped suddenly, “If you’re here to annoy me then I am not in the mood.” He turned to see his brother in law smirking at him.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” 

“Not now Jon.” Robb said and began to pace again.

“I wonder what has distressed the great king of the underworld so much. Famine? Apocalypse? Souls getting a bit rowdy?” Jon teased.

“I said not…”

“Or could it be the enchantress that stole his heart?” 

Robb whipped his head around, “How did you….dammit Sansa!” 

“You can’t keep anything from her.” Jon smiled.

“So your being here is her doing?” Robb asked.

“Partly, I’ve also become quite interested in this love story. It’s not your typical hero and damsel dynamic.” Jon speculated.

“I wouldn’t call it a love story.” Robb said shaking his head, dismissing any prospect of such a happy ending.

“No? Shame, she’s been looking for you every day this week.”

“She has?” Surely Jon was just teasing him, could he truly dare hope that she had thought about him as much as he had her?

“The bell chimes once, that’s when she goes out into the field, and every day for the past seven days she has sat at the entrance to the forest waiting for you. I’d hurry up and go see her if I were you, she won’t sit around and wait forever.” 

“What good could come of it?” 

“You could be happy.” Jon began but knew that he wasn’t going to convince his friend that way, “Sansa and I are expecting a child.” 

Robb immediately went to hug his friend, he had know of there struggles and longing. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you. I’m not saying that marriage and children necessarily make everything better, but companionship is the least you deserve Robb. This girl could be it.” Jon said encouragingly.

After Jon left Robb decided to go visit the upper world one last time; if she was there then he would allow himself to hope, if not then she would plague his mind for all eternity.

…………

She was taunting him, she must have been, surely she knew the effect she had on him. She lay upon a bed of grass, each blade seemingly caressing her as if they wanted to hold on to her precious form. Her clothes were damp, she had been swimming in the stream, her dress clung to her body revealing the swell of her breasts. A few droplets of water rested on her chest, glistening under the sun’s warm glow. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the sounds around her.

“If the forest is not safe, I’d wager the entrance to it is just as hazardous.” Robb said and smiled when he saw her jump up eagerly.

“You came back.” She said, a smile now threatening to show.

“I did say I would.”

“You said it a week ago.” She spoke quietly, and Robb chuckled at the way she pouted.

“Why do you want my company? Surely there are others who could occupy your time.” He asked.

“I’m not allowed to leave. My mother is quite protective, she only lets me leave the house when I take my stroll through the field. It can get quite lonely.” 

“You’re a goddess, surely you can defy her?” 

“She is my mother, I’d hate to disappoint her.” She said. She looked away and allowed silence to consume them, this was clearly something that played on the young woman’s mind.

“I use to fear disappointing my father.” He said, and her head shot up. “I spent many years doing what I thought would please him. After a while I realised that what would please him most was to see me happy, that’s what a parent should want for their child.” 

He watched her face and saw her expression had turned serious; she was taking note of what he had told her.

“You’re right, thank you.” She said, and he smiled. She had been thinking such thoughts for a while, but having Robb confirm them put her mind at ease.

They spoke for hours, about nothing and everything all at once. He found out she was the goddess of spring; she brought forth life and beauty, his opposite in every way. This revelation clarified her situation to Robb. Myrcella was the daughter of Cersei, goddess of harvest. Although he had not spoken to her for years, Robb knew Cersei, and he wasn’t surprised to see her keep a tight leash on her beautiful daughter. 

“I have been to the central kingdom once, but my mother decided it was too much excitement for a young woman.” She told him, “Do you visit there often?” She asked.

“Sometimes, not often though.”

“Aha!” She yelled triumphantly, and Robb smiled at her cunning, realising his mistake. “So you are a god!” 

“You caught me.” He said, though he did not mind being caught, not by her.

For all he learnt about her, she learnt so very little about him.

“Can I ask you a question?” She said, pressing her back against a tree, the very same tree that Robb was resting against.

“Of course.”

“Why do you hide in the shadows?”

“It’s safer this way.” He said, though he cursed himself for giving such a cryptic answer.

“Are you afraid?” 

“No.”

“Then come out and see me.” She said

“Then you’ll be afraid.” He said.

She seemed to contemplate this for a while. As Robb waited for a reaction he felt something move over his hand. He tried not to jump away when he realised it was her hand, her delicate fingers dancing along his knuckles.

“Let’s see.” She said, as her index fingers jumped from one of his fingers to the other, “One, two, three, four, five. Five fingers.

Then she began to sweep her fingertips across his knuckles, “Smooth skin, a little hard in places.”

Then her hand smoothed over his, stretching till her fingertips met his, “And no claws. You don’t seem a monster to me.”

How he loved her innocence, “Monsters take many forms.” He told her.

“How am I to know if I can’t see?” She asked, and she had a point.

The bells chimed twice, calling for her return, and she sighed sadly. “I have to go.” She said.

“I’ll come again soon.” He promised.

“How soon?” She asked suspiciously, causing him to chuckle.

“Sooner then the last time, I promise.” 

“Good.” She said and squeezed his hand before she left.

He was left to watch her run through the field of lavender once more, but this time he felt content in knowing he would see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was cool in the upper world, the wind passed by lazily as if it were dazed. The lavender smelt sweeter, the water seemed clearer, it was tranquil despite the secrets it kept. One such secret was taking place again, for the third time that week. 

“Do you have siblings?” Myrcella asked.

“Many.” Robb chuckled, “Two sisters and two brothers.”

“That must be nice.” Myrcella smiled.

“You don’t have any?” 

“I did.” She said, tucking her hair behind her ear, as she distracted herself from her sadness by playing with the blades of grass. “Two brothers, Joffrey and Tommen.”

“What happened to them?” Robb asked, though he already knew the answer.

He had judged Joffrey’s soul many years ago. He had been a tyrant, terrorising the lives of his people; eventually his people revolted and killed him in the streets. Although he didn’t receive the punishment Ramsay did, Robb made sure his fate was not kind.

Tommen had been different, Robb had allowed him to rest in eternal peace. Despite his brother’s crimes, Tommen was good; he had tried to help those his brother had hurt. He rebuilt their homes, offered them aid, but a sweating sickness took him in the night. He was a good man and did not deserve to suffer in the afterlife. 

“They both passed away.” She answered, “Joffrey wasn’t very kind, but I loved Tommen dearly.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

She appeared to jump out of her melancholy, “Don’t be, I know that Tommen is at peace now, I can feel it.” 

He had no right to feel responsible for her happiness, but he was grateful that he had judged Tommen kindly.

The bells chimed once, it was a sound Robb began to hate.

“What would happen if you stayed?” He asked.

She giggled, “I don’t know, do I have a reason to stay?”

He was about to turn to her but the bell chimed a second time. However, instead of leaving she stayed sat by the tree.

“Do you have a favourite flower?” She asked.

“A flower?” 

“Yes a flower.” 

He thought about it for a moment, “Winter roses.” 

He watched as she knelt down and dug her hands into the soil. Her fingers stretched out as the dirt rolled on top of her delicate skin. She stayed like that for a moment and slowly began to raise her hands, she smoothed the ground around the little hole she had made. She watched intently and so did he; he was about to ask what she was doing when she let out a happy squeal. Slowly but assuredly a little green stalk rose from the ground.

“Come on little one.” She told it encouragingly.

It seemed to be listening to her as its petals sprung forth to reveal a deep blue colour. Each petal seemed to shimmer under the sun, as though melting snow inhabited its crevasses. She plucked it from the ground and handed it back behind the tree.

“It’s the first winter rose I’ve ever made.” She told him.

“I don’t think I’m worthy to have it then.” He said as he took the flower from her hand, their fingers touching for a brief moment. 

“I think you are.” She said.

The bell chimed again and Myrcella knew she had to leave.

“It should last longer than most flowers, be sure to take care of it.”

“I will, I promise.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?’ She asked hopefully.

“Tomorrow.” He assured her and watched her leave.

He sniffed the sweet flower, the smell reminding him of her.

……………..

“Myrcella! You know the rules!” Cersei told her, an exasperated look on her face.

“I’m sorry! I was trying to grow flowers again and I lost track of time.” She said holding up her muddied hands as proof. “I didn’t even notice the bells…” She rambled.

“It’s fine.” Cersei said, “Just don’t do it again. How were the flowers?”

“Beautiful.” Myrcella told her. She made her way inside to bath and rest before their evening meal.

As she sunk into the water she thought back to her mystery companion that hid in the forest, she was unsure of how she felt about him. Was she attracted to him? She had never seen his face but the sound of his voice made her heart beat quicken. She did not know his name but she was happy to spend hours of her day talking to him. She did not know where he was from and yet the ability to make him laugh made her feel warm inside. 

‘We’re just being friendly,’ is what she would tell herself; but when he doesn’t visit she feels cold. The warm sun, the sweet smell of lavender, the clear water, might as well disappear if he is not there. When the bell chimes twice calling her home, she forces herself not to look back, half scared and half hopeful that she might never go home if she did. 

Myrcella had been alive for centuries, but she was still a young goddess. She wasn’t a seductress like Margaery, goddess of love and beauty, but she wasn’t a warrior like Arya, goddess of war. She had no experience when it came to men. Her mother made sure to terrify any man who attempted to propose to her beautiful daughter. Myrcella remembered when Trystane, god of the sun, came to visit, he asked if Myrcella was available to court; Cersei had vines come and strangle him until he apologised for his presumptuousness. 

Myrcella hadn’t worried about her mother’s protectiveness; after the death of her brothers it was natural for Cersei to protect her last child. It was sometimes lonely, but Myrcella convinced herself she could cope with that; that was until she met the man in the forest. Ever since she met him she had a longing to be anywhere else but there. Guilt would consume her after such thoughts, she couldn’t leave her mother.

She got changed ready for their supper and sat down beside her mother.

“So how was your day?” Cersei asked.

This was her chance, she could tell her mother. Tell her that their existed a man who had stolen her heart, tell her that she longed for him every night, tell her that he brightened her day.

But then she looked up at her mother, she stared into those beautiful green eyes that they shared.

“It was fine.” She said and ignored the sinking feeling of regret in the pit of her stomach. 

……………

Robb walked back through the dark forest, his smile never leaving his face. He continued to stare at the blue rose between his fingers, such a delicate thing placed in such monstrous hands. 

“I must say, the image before me does not scream intimidating. Your reputation may be tarnished my dear brother.” He heard and turned to see Sansa standing by the old oak tree.

“I thought you were refraining from travelling.” He said.

“Only to the underworld, I think I’m quite safe here.” 

“You look beautiful.” He told her, and she did. Pregnancy had only enhanced Sansa’s beauty; her hair seemed shinier, her smile brighter, and their was a tender way she kept her hands pressed against her swollen stomach, she was a vision.

“Thank you.” She said and linked her arm with his.

They began walking together but Robb knew she was looking at him from the corner of her eye. It was a habit she had inherited from their mother, a knowing look that could unearth your deepest feelings.

“Yes Sansa?” He asked.

“How is she?”

“Who?”

She scoffed, “The girl that has made my brother’s heart beat again.” 

“I’ve not been dead Sansa.”

“You could have fooled me. Seriously though, how is your beloved?”

Robb sighed, “She’s fine, but she is not my beloved. You and Jon need to get that idea out of your heads.”

“She could be, if you wanted.” Sansa said cryptically.

Robb stopped walking and turned to look her in the eye, “Meaning?” 

“Must I spell it out. You want her, she wants you, take her.” She said so calmly it was hard to believe what she was suggesting.

“No.” Robb said instantly. 

“And why not?” 

“People already think I’m a monster, I don’t need kidnapper or rapist added to their list.” He told her seriously.

“It wouldn’t be kidnapping! You both want to be together, and let’s face it, Cersei is never going to allow that. This may be your only option.”

Robb shook his head, “No, it’s out of the question.”

“But….” She tried.

“Sansa no.” 

He left, assuming he had been heard by his sister, but Sansa was not prepared to lose this argument.

……………

“Please leave it be love, this is how Robb wants it to be.” Jon pleaded with his wife. He began to kiss her neck slowly, feeling her relax in his arms. He thought he was winning but her stubbornness got the better of her.

“He doesn’t know what he wants! He thinks this is his only option, if only he could see how much she cares for him.” She said sadly.

“I know.” Jon said, kneeling down in front of her, pushing back the hair that fell in her face. “But if he believes this to be the right thing to do then we just have to support that. Who knows, in time Cersei may ease up on her rules.”

“And how much longer will that take? It could be centuries before they end up together.” She whined.

“Then it’ll be worth the wait. Need I remind you the lengths we went to?” 

Sansa didn’t need reminding, Jon had fought a war, wrestled beasts, and took down empires to be with her. He had been worth the wait, but she couldn’t help but think of all the years spent fighting when they could have been in each others arms. She didn’t want Robb to waste time on this, not when his eyes had just started to sparkle again.

“I’m going to run a bath, join me?” He asked.

She smiled, “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

When he left she decided to take matters into her own hands. Robb and Jon would be mad, but she knew their anger would subside once they saw the benefits of her plan.

She went to her looking glass and found Myrcella laying in the field, now was her chance.

 

………………..

Myrcella awoke from her nap, startled by a strange ripping sound. She stood up and walked towards the forest entrance, the sound got louder and louder and she feared something deadly was approaching.

The louder the sound became, the more the ground shook. She should have ran but fear seized her and she was unable to move.

All too soon the ground opened up beneath her and everything went black.

……………..

“Your grace! Your grace!” Qyburn cried.

Qyburn was a trusted advisor of Robb’s; he was an odd man who dealt in potions and witchcraft, but Robb had grown fond of him over the many years.

“You better not have exploded anything again Qyburn.” Robb sighed as he sat back in his throne.

“No your grace it’s…well…it’s…”

“Spit it out!” Robb yelled.

Qyburn took a deep gulp, “The entrance to the upper world, it cracked open your grace, quite viciously. A goddess fell through; she is unconscious and injured your grace.”

Robb’s face turned to stone, ‘Dear sister, what have you done?’


	4. Chapter 4

Cersei felt weak, her whole body wracked with fear; her daughter, her only surviving child, the one light in her life, was gone. It had been less than a day but Cersei could only fear the worst; all three of her children with their golden crowns, gone. She begged on the day of Tommen’s death that she would never have to put a golden shroud over Myrcella as well. 

She had summoned her brothers to come see her, determined that they would help in the search for her daughter. Tyrion, or ‘the imp’ as he was called, was the god of knowledge and prophecy, he always knew the answers that people did not want to hear. Jaime, her twin brother, was a war hero; he had been the strongest and most valiant knight in all the realms, though his arrogance often belittled his achievements.

While they searched she was urged to get some rest so that she’d be in a better state to greet her daughter when she returned, but sleep had been cruel to Cersei.

In her dream her beautiful daughter had returned. Cersei would call out for her, and they would run to each other through the field of lavender; but as soon as she was in touching distance her fingers would brush through Myrcella and a skeleton hand would appear and hold her daughter’s arm urging her away. Cersei ran after them but they disappeared.

She awoke to hear her brothers returning.

“Well? Where is she!?” Cersei asked, panic in her words.

“We’ve looked everywhere, there is no sign of her.” Jaime told her, resting his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her breathing.

“Then look again! A goddess does not just go missing! You find her kidnapper, you rescue her, and you bring her home!” She screeched.

“Are we sure there was a kidnapper?” Tyrion asked meekly, looking up at his sister preparing to be assaulted by her wrath.

His brother and sister turned to him, confusion on both their faces.

“What are you implying exactly?” Jaime asked him, with a cautious tone telling him not to speak foolishly.

“Just listen to me. You’ve kept that girl hidden away from the world for years, she has made no friends, she has seen nothing of the world outside your domain.”

“And!?” Cersei asked impatiently.

“It would be natural for her to be curious and want to explore. She is young Cersei, she has a right to know of the world in which she lives!” Tyrion said.

Tyrion loved his niece dearly, he had always hated that Cersei kept her hidden from the world. Myrcella was bright and intelligent, she did not deserve to be held in captivity.

“So you think she left me of her own free will? Am I that bad a mother? Have I not suffered enough Tyrion!?” She yelled, and sat down in defeat.

Tyrion walked over to her and placed a hand over hers, “I think you are a wonderful mother, it is one of the few things I will credit you with. I understand why you did it, after what happened to Joffrey and Tommen…but I think dear sister that you simply held on too tightly.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why we can’t find her. We’ve searched every kingdom.” Jaime said.

“May I suggest we give it time?” Tyrion asked.

“You want us to do nothing?” Cersei asked incredulously.

“Only a week or so. If she did leave of her own accord, which I think may be likely, then she will contact us soon. She is new to the world, once she finds her bearings and sees all she wants to see she will come home.”

“I think Tyrion may be right. She’s a sweet girl Cersei, she would never do this to hurt you.” Jaime told his sister.

“One week. But I swear Tyrion, if my daughter is in danger I will show you no mercy.”

Had Cersei known where her daughter was then she most certainly would have classed her as being in danger, but would Myrcella see it the same way?

………….

Meanwhile, the king of the gods and his queen had been summoned to the underworld by urgent request. They had been in Robb’s study for over an hour, their shouts never showing signs of stopping.

“How could you be so stupid!?” Robb yelled.

“I knew you’d be angry but this is a bit excessive don’t you think?” Sansa countered.

“Excessive?” Jon asked, “Do you have any idea what you’ve started?” Sansa remained quiet while Jon continued.

“Do you think Cersei is a fan of yours? Do you think Jaime has forgiven Robb for besting him? Do you think they will take kindly to you simply plucking Myrcella from her home and dragging her to the underworld!?” Jon yelled the last part.

“Jon I…”

“I fought for so long to be with you Sansa, but now we have everything we could have ever hoped for and you would risk it all by bringing war to our doorstep.” 

“I would risk everything for my family. Robb please…” She said and forced her brother to look up at her. “I did this to give you your best chance…”

Robb sighed, “I know your heart was in the right place, but this? Do you think she could ever forgive me for this?” 

“But if you just spoke to her…”

“She doesn’t know who I am Sansa!” Robb yelled, “I kept it that way for a reason, so that I would never give her cause to fear me. Now it’s ruined.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sansa said.

“We have to return, being down here isn’t good for the baby.” Jon said and took Sansa home.

Robb stayed in his study, he couldn’t bring himself to visit Myrcella, he wasn’t ready for her to hate him just yet.

…………..

Myrcella awoke with a gasp, her breathing only accelerating when she took in her unfamiliar surroundings.

“Where am I?” She whispered.

“The underworld my dear.” A voice answered making her jump. She turned to see Qyburn writing in his journal.

She looked around the room once more; she lay on a bed with black satin sheets and a white canopy draping over it. It was dark, but candles had been lit to offer her a better view. The room was practical, it had a bed, table, chairs, nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a coldness in the air that caused Myrcella to shiver.

“Am I dead?” She asked.

“No my dear, you’re a tough little thing. A sprained wrist is all, but you should recover soon enough; God’s have a knack for quick healing.” 

Qyburn looked up at her and noticed he had not eased her confusion. “Forgive me, I’m a little out of practice when it comes to conversing. My name is Qyburn, I am the master of potions here.” 

His calm demeanour had relaxed her slightly, “I’m Myrcella.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Myrcella. Well I must tend to my other responsibilities, I will see you soon.” He said and left her to ponder her new acquaintance.

He was an odd man, she thought, but she wasn’t scared of him.

She hesitantly jumped down from her bed and walked to the door, as she did she passed a mirror and took note of her reflection. Her dress was a little torn, the straps barely held the fabric over her shoulders, but she did not look frail or sickly. ‘So why am I here?’ She thought to herself.

She opened the door slowly, and walked out of the room. She found herself in a long corridor, surprisingly well lit. She looked up to the ceiling to find the source of light and saw a sea of souls watching her. They should have scared her, but Myrcella found them oddly beautiful; the emerald glow that enveloped them made them all the more enchanting.

“Hello?” She said, “Please show yourself, I’m awfully lost.” 

As if taking pity on her the ceiling broke apart and the souls flew to her rescue.

Three souls descended to the ground and smiled at her; they were small and seemed to be children. They flew around her, giggling as the spun, their laughter was contagious and Myrcella joined them. Eventually more came, one an older woman, the other a little boy. They guided Myrcella to a large black door.

“Thank you.” She said to them and they inclined their heads and joined their friends up above.

She knocked twice hoping someone as friendly as Qyburn or the souls would be on the other side of the door.

“Come in.” She heard; she had heard that voice before.

She opened the door.

…………..

He heard a knock on his door and assumed it to be Qyburn informing him about their new guest.

“Come in.” Robb called out and the door began to open slowly.

He looked up from his desk and his stomach dropped at the sight before him. Myrcella walked hesitantly into his study, her arms holding the thin fabric of her dress up to cover herself. ‘Must she be so beautiful?’ He thought. She looked nervous as she looked around the room, eventually her eyes stopped wondering as they met his.

“I know you.” She said, her head tilting to the side as if to view him better. 

“Yes you do.” He answered. 

A thousand thoughts ran through his head. She had never seen him before, she hadn’t known who he was, or what he did, but now she knew everything. 

She took a step closer, stopping a few steps before reaching his desk. “So you’re the king of the underworld?” 

He took a deep breath, “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say?” She asked.

“I was scared of what you might think, I know your mother and uncle don’t particularly like me…” 

“I like to form my own opinions.” She said cutting him off. “I’m sorry your grace, I…”

“Don’t apologise, and please call me Robb.” He said.

“Robb.” She tried it out and Robb thought his name had never sounded so sweet.

“I want you to know, I didn’t bring you here. My sister knew that I visited you and believed it would be a good idea to bring you here.”

“Queen Sansa?” Myrcella asked. 

“Yes, she can be a hopeless romantic at times.” He joked and was delighted to hear her giggle. 

He got up from behind his desk and walked over to her; they had never been this close before, their chests were nearly touching and he could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin. He reached out his hand and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She did not flinch at his touch, if anything she leant in closer.

She looked up at him, “You don’t look like a monster.” She said innocently.

“And yet that is what I am” He said, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone.

“Are you afraid?” He asked, his voice low and hoarse.

He stared her straight in the eye, any flicker of doubt and he would take her home.

…………

“Are you afraid?” He asked her, and she shivered at the sound of his voice.

She looked at him, truly looked at him. He did not look like a monster; she had heard the tales her mother told of the dark underworld and all the demons it harboured, but she was not stood in front of a demon, she stood before a god. A god who had listened to her, who spoke to her when she was lonely. A god who had plagued her thoughts every night. Could she be afraid of him?

“No.” She said, and it was the most certain she had ever sounded.

“You’re sure? Because I can take you back, I will apologise to your mother…”

She pondered his words. She knew the sensible thing to do would be to return to her mother, but the thought made her heart sink. She had dreamt of this moment; she had longed for adventure, she would be a fool to let it pass her by.

“I would like to stay a little while, if that is okay?” She asked, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she looked down at her feet.

Robb smiled and lifted her chin up so she met his eyes, “Nothing would make me happier.”

So that is how the goddess of spring ended up in the underworld. Was she in danger? No… not yet anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! Also the song is the Lana del Rey version :)

A crack the shape of a lightening bolt struck through the sky of the underworld to let its latest visitor in. Robb and Jon had been expecting him; they had entrusted him to keep Myrcella’s presence there a secret, and true to his word their guest kept silent. He was a kind man, he spoke plainly but kept a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. He was their brother Bran, messenger of the gods.

He descended from the sky and appeared before the two of them.

“Two relatives in one visit, aren’t I lucky?” Bran joked.

“Indeed you are, have you brought everything?” Robb asked.

As Bran was the only one who could venture to the upper world without causing suspicion he was given the responsibility of providing food for Myrcella. One bite of the underworlds finest cuisine would condemn her to an eternity in Robb’s dark domain; he would not rob her of her freedom. 

“Indeed, I brought strawberry’s this time. I remember she said she liked them”

Robb appreciated Bran’s thoughtfulness; in the one week Myrcella had been there she had already made friends such as Qyburn and the spirits that fluttered around the halls. Her friendship with Bran had eased Robb though, he did not want her surrounded by only death. 

“Something’s bothering you?” Jon asked, noticing his brother in law’s dark expression.

“It’s nothing.” Robb dismissed.

“Don’t shut us out. Perhaps we can help?” Bran offered.

Robb sighed, “I’m not sure what to do.”

Jon looked confused, “About what?”

“About all this.”

“I understand words aren’t your strong suit but clarification is needed.” Bran teased.

“I don’t want her to be bored here, but what exactly is there to entertain her? It’s dark and cold here, she’s use to the sun and fresh air. Then there is the issue of me...”

“What about you?” They both asked.

“I’m hardly a conversationalist.” Robb said matter of factly and to his disappointment they both nodded in agreement.

“You didn’t have a problem when you spoke to her in the upper world.” Jon pointed out.

“That was different, she didn’t know who I was then. Now I fear whatever I say will be wrong, and she’ll run away scared…”

“So that’s it.” Bran said and they turned to look at him, “You don’t want her to leave.” 

“The place seems brighter with her here.” Robb said, blushing and covering his face.

“She’s the goddess of spring, appeal to that side of her. Show her she has a place here.” Bran offered.

“He’s right Robb, just because she is light doesn’t mean she can’t belong in the dark.” Jon told him, “Well I need to leave and check on Sansa.”

“She’s still in the dog house?” Bran chuckled.

“Sort of, it’s hard to stay mad at the woman carrying your child though.” And with that he was gone, leaving Robb to ponder his words.

…………….

Robb thought over his brothers words, ‘show her she has a place here,’ but how? She was surrounded by death and decay every hour of everyday, what could her place be amongst all of that?

And then it suddenly clicked.

He walked to her chambers and knocked on the door. She opened it and blessed him with her beaming smile.

“Good morning!” She said cheerily as she continued to braid her hair to the side.

“Good morning… you slept well?” He asked awkwardly. He internally scolded himself for being so lame.

“Very well thank you.”

“Good...I was wondering…if you’re not to preoccupied, if you would…well…if you wanted…” he rambled. It was strange really, to see the king of the underworld stumbling over his words, but this only seemed to endear him to Myrcella.

“Yes Robb?” She asked, and the sound of his name on her lips eased him.

“I wanted to show you something.” 

She smiled, “Lead the way.” 

He walked with her through the grand hallways and down the spindly staircases and to his surprise conversation came easily.

“Is it true you bested my uncle Jaime?” She asked.

He knew what she was referring to. Jamie’s father Tywin had taken insult to Cersei not being welcomed into the central kingdom (though really he was insulted that Jon had not taken her as his wife), he challenged Jon to a dual which eventually became a battle, with more and more loyal subjects joining the fight. Jaime Lannister had slain many brave knights and was about to take the king down with them; Robb saw this and intercepted his strike, cutting Jaime’s sword hand clean off. Although Jaime was spared for his father’s indiscretions, his pride was wounded.

Robb chuckled, “I’m afraid so, but it was a battle so it was a level playing field.”

She giggled and he decided it was his favourite sound. “Are you laughing at your uncle’s expense?” 

“I must admit I am; love him as I do, he is ever so arrogant. My oldest brother was the same and I couldn’t stand it. I’m glad you bested him, it decreased the swelling of his head.” She joked and he laughed along with her.

They arrived at a small door made of oak, with black iron ivy climbing the frame. Compared to the marble pillars and sharp features of the keep, this door seemed a little out of place.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“Go in and see.” He smiled at her, hoping she would like what she saw.

Myrcella opened the door to reveal the lightest place in the keep; it was surrounded in a warm glow, a white stone fountain sat in the middle of a courtyard, dark green ivy clung to ever pillar of stone. In the distance she saw souls dancing towards the light in the sky above them; they sang as they did so, it was a beautiful melody.  
“What is this place?” She asked in wonder.

“This is the first step to eternal peace. The souls I have granted such a privilege make their way through this courtyard to reach their destination.” He explained.

“It’s beautiful.” She said and walked further into the courtyard and noticed how the ivy seemed to turn a lighter shade of green every so often.

“Why does it get lighter?” She asked.

This is what Robb was most excited to show her. “You see, every time a spirit enters into eternal peace a new life is born in the upper world. The leaves growing lighter is an indication that life has been born.”

Tears began to fill her eyes as she watched the leaves turn brighter. She was the goddess of spring, a time of renewal and life, to see a rose break through the snow was enough to make her heart fill with joy, but to see human life starting was overwhelmingly beautiful.

“I thought you could plant some flowers here.” He said, “I know it’s not like your field but maybe it will do for now…”

Before he could finish she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt strange and warm inside, he felt happy, he felt at home. She held on to him for just a second longer before she jumped down, a beautiful pink blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry…I just… thank you.” She said.

“You’re very welcome.” He said just above a whisper.

They were still close to each other, their faces merely inches apart. He leant in a little to gauge her reaction and to his delight she leant in too.

He had finally decided to kiss her when he heard Qyburn calling for him.

“Your grace! Your grace!” 

“Don’t hit him, don’t hit him.” Robb repeated under his breath.

“Your sister is here to see you.” Qyburn said out of breath from his journey down the stairs.

“Let me guess, Sansa?”

“Yes your grace, we’re you expecting her?”

“I should have been.”

……………

“Give them some privacy for goodness sake!” Jon told her.

Sansa stood at her mirror, stuffing lemon cakes in her mouth as she watched the scene before her unfold. 

“I can’t help it I’m addicted! Look how sweet they are together.” 

Jon came up behind her and kissed her temple. He hadn’t been cold towards her, but he hadn’t been happy with her either.

“I take it I’m forgiven?”

Jon sighed, “We’ll see. Civil war hasn’t broke out so I may forgive your actions.” He teased.

“I was only…” she started but he cut her off with a kiss. It was slow and purposeful, a kind of kiss that she would replay in her mind for days.

“I know my love.” He assured her.

“Well seeing as I’m forgiven I shall leave you now.” She said, picking up a box of gowns she had packed earlier.

“And where exactly are you going?” 

“To visit Robb.” 

“Sansa….” He started.

“I know what you’re going to say but I’ll be careful. Besides, Bran is taking me so I’m in excellent hands.” She informed him, and he knew it wasn’t a topic open for debate.

“Fine, have fun with whatever you are plotting.” Jon joked.

She met with Bran and they descended to the underworld. She had been to visit her brother plenty of times but the place still made her feel uneasy; perhaps a woman’s touch is what the place needs, she would think to herself.

She had Qyburn summon her brother, however Robb didn’t look overly pleased to see her.

“Sansa, you look lovely.” He said kissing her cheek.

“Say it without the gritted teeth and I might believe you.” She said but stopped her scolding when she saw Myrcella behind him. The mirror didn’t do Myrcella justice, Sansa thought she was ethereal.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” She said prompting Robb to introduce the goddesses.

“Of course, Sansa this is Myrcella. Myrcella this is your kidnapper.” He said and winced when Sansa pinched his arm.

“Your grace.” Myrcella said and bowed.

“Please, call me Sansa. Apologies for the kidnapping, it was done with good intentions.” Sansa said.

“I’m sure that’s what all kidnappers say.” Bran murmured.

“Why the sudden visit?”Robb asked as he went to sit on his throne. Myrcella thought he looked handsome sat there, he suited his title.

“I came to bring Myrcella some dresses, I wasn’t sure if you’d be throwing a ball for her arrival so I brought multiple evening gowns…”

“A ball?” Robb asked.

“In the underworld?” Bran added.

“Ghost can dance can’t they? Besides, it’s the proper way to welcome a guest; anyway I’ll leave these here for you Myrcella.” She said placing the box on the table.

“Oh thank you!” Myrcella said, surprised by her gifts.

“I’ll visit again soon.” She said kissing her brother on the cheek before linking Bran’s arm.

“Call first.” Robb said, but they disappeared before she could answer. 

“Your grace?” Qyburn said attracting his King’s attention.

“Yes?”

“The spirits have been a bit melancholy lately, a ball might be a good idea.”

Robb turned to Myrcella, “What do you think?”

“Well my dancing skills aren’t the best, but if it cheers them up I’ll give it a go.” She smiled.

And so it was decided, tonight there would be a ball in the underworld.

……………

Myrcella was stood in her chamber looking through the dresses Sansa had brought her. Most were dresses she would have picked for herself, light and flowing, but there was one that had caught her eye.

It was black that faded into a white skirt at the bottom. The neckline dipped low down her chest and back, with black jewels across the bodice. It was something her mother would never let her wear, but Myrcella wanted to try it.

She put on the gown and looked at herself in the mirror, her light hair contrasted beautifully with the darkness of the gown and it hugged her figure so that her curves could be seen. She began to think that she suited the darkness. 

She left her chamber and walked towards the throne room where they had decided to throw the ball. The sight before her was bewitching; ghosts as white as snow danced across the floor, their feet never touching the ground. Some danced upside down on the ceiling, looking like wondering clouds as they did. 

She looked around the room and found Robb sat on his throne, Qyburn was talking to him but he appeared disinterested in the conversation.

She made her way into the hall and down the staircase to reach the dance floor. Many of the spirits turned to watch her. She looked radiant, ethereal, some even dared to say she looked like a queen. Robb saw her walk towards him and he finally understood why his siblings joked that he was as dead as the ghosts who walked his halls; for he had never truly felt his heart beat as fast as it did in that moment.

He stood to join her in the middle of the dance floor.

“You look beautiful.” He told her, he wished he could be more eloquent.

Her green eyes lit up at the compliment, “Thank you.” She said looking down at the floor to hide her blush.

Her efforts were futile as he dipped his fingers under her chin so that she met his gaze. “Please don’t rob me of such a beautiful sight.” He said and her legs appeared to go limp.

“Would you join me in the next dance?” He asked and she nodded eagerly.

They started at the centre of the dance floor; the music, a sultry and slow song, began to play.

‘I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…’

He held her close to him, their bodies pressed tightly together.

‘I know you, that look in your eye is so familiar a gleam…’

His hand caressed her lower back as their hips swayed in time with the music.

‘But if I know you, I know what you’ll do…’

She rested her head on his shoulder, her nose pressed against his neck.

‘You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.’

He rested his head on top of hers, savouring the feeling of having her in his arms.

The two were unaware that every ghost in the room had stopped to watch them dance. They had never seen their king so happy.

As the night drew to a close Robb escorted Myrcella back to her room. She opened the door to let them both in and kicked her shoes off first.

“I’d never been to a ball before.” She said blissfully.

“I know it probably wasn’t the ideal choice for your first ball, but thank you for humouring them. They can grow very sad here.” He told her.

“It was the perfect first ball!” She insisted, “It was the most beautiful thing…to see everyone so happy.”

He couldn’t help himself in that moment, he went to her, holding her hips and pulling her to him. She gasped at his sudden movement but her body relaxed under his touch. Their faces were so close now and nothing, not Sansa, not Qyburn, no god, could stop him now.

He leant in, his lips brushing hers, pleading for her to reciprocate. Then he felt her lift herself onto her tippy toes to press their lips together. He had no hesitation now, he ran his fingers through her hair as her own pawed at his doublet. 

They couldn’t breathe but they didn’t care, their chests pressed together until they couldn’t get any closer. He started to walk her back towards her bed when his own words shot across his mind.

‘People already think I’m a monster, I don’t need kidnapper or rapist added to their list.’

He stopped, “I’m sorry, I can’t…”

“Did I do something…”She began, looking worried.

“No! Not at all, I want this I just…” 

Understanding crossed her features, “My family.” 

“I don’t want them to turn this into something sinister. I know how it looks, but I want people to understand the truth of it.” He explained.

“I understand.” She said and held on to his hand, “But would you stay just for tonight?”

“Of course.” He said and lay next to her as she fell asleep.

He held her in her arms intent on falling asleep but his mind would not let him. He kept thinking about their kiss, the feeling of her pressed against him, knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

Robb would stay awake all night replaying that moment, completely unaware that Ser Jaime was on his way to ask the king of the underworld some questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb was sat on his throne, his fingertips smoothing his brow as he listened to another soul beg for life. He had been judging souls for the last three hours and all he could think about was the blonde goddess that he had held in his arms that very morning. 

“Please your grace! It is not my time!” The man wailed for the seventh time. He was a gambler who had drank himself into an early grave; he had neglected his children and left his wife to fend for herself, Robb didn’t like that.

“That is for me to decide.” Robb growled growing tired. “It quite clearly is your time, you were spared once before and have done nothing with the life I granted you. You will join the river of souls and that is the last I will say on the matter.” Robb spoke with the voice of a king. 

Qyburn escorted the soul to the river where he joined the other hundreds of souls that had passed before him. The river of souls was not a punishment, it was simply an eternal existence in the underworld.

“How many more Qyburn?” Robb sighed.

“No more souls for now your grace, but you do have a visitor.” Qyburn said, his voice shaky.

Robb looked up at him, a dark look crossing his features. “Who?” 

“Ser Jaime your grace. He has requested an audience with you.” 

“I see.” Robb had a hundred thoughts running through his head. Had Jaime found out? Who could have told him? Would he take Myrcella away?

“I shall send him in your grace.” Qyburn said as he made his way to the door, he stopped just before he left. “Your grace?”

“Yes Qyburn?”

“I shall be heading down to the garden where our guest resides. I shall also make sure the door to the garden remains locked so that no one may disturb her.” Qyburn assured him.

Robb nodded grateful to his faithful servant, “Thank you Qyburn.”

Qyburn nodded in return and left to summon their visitor. Robb decided not to let Jaime’s sudden arrival faze him. Although he was a lovestruck fool when it came to a Myrcella, he was still the king of the underworld, and he’d be damned if he let Ser Jaime daunt him.

The door opened and in strode Ser Jaimie. He had the same blonde hair and green eyes as Myrcella, and yet his eyes bore arrogance, and their was an attitude behind every flick of his hair; yes, he was very different to Myrcella.

“Ser Jaime, how’s the hand?” Robb asked, he couldn’t help himself.

Jaime looked down to his gold hand and sighed in frustration, “I am not in the mood for your taunting…”

He looked up to see Robb had raised his eyebrows expectantly, and begrudgingly Jaime realised he must stay in his place, “...Your grace.” He added.

“Why are you here?” Robb asked, determined to hide the sinking feeling in his stomach.

“My niece Myrcella, she went missing a little while ago. I’ve searched high and low, I’ve been to every kingdom, and I still can’t find her.”

“So you thought to look for her here.” Robb observed, relief washing over him as he discovered Jaime was oblivious to Myrcella’s whereabouts.

“I know it’s absurd, but should the worst have happened to her…” Jaime started but he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

Robb decided to put him out of his misery, “I am always alerted when a god or goddess has died, it is a rare occurrence after all. I can assure you she is not dead.”

Jaime visibly relaxed, relief evident in his features. “Then where could she be?”

Robb sat back in his throne, “I am not her keeper Jaime, all I can tell you is that she must be alive.” 

“Oh come on, you have more power than that!” Jaime yelled.

“I rule over the dead, the living remain a mystery to me.” Robb said nonchalantly, wanting desperately for this conversation to be over.

“I swear boy, you better help me or…” Jaime began but stopped when he looked up at the king before him.

Robb didn’t take kindly to threats, no matter how desperate the man was. His fingers clenched the arms of his throne as stood up, a shadow covering his features. The room had turned colder, the spirits of the river had grown quieter. Jaime wanted to look away, but he feared what might happen to him if he did.

His premonition had been correct, for as soon as Jaime had dared to blink a warm breath brushed up against his neck. He didn’t move, he didn’t speak, he didn’t breathe, he just looked at his feet as though they held the key to his escape.

“Boy is it? Well Ser you’ve been maimed by a boy, defeated by a boy. Perhaps you’ll be killed by a boy.” Robb spoke in a low voice.

When Jaime looked up he saw the beast that was Greywind; it had been years since Jaime had crossed the wolf’s path. The last time he saw Greywind was in battle; the beast had ripped off the heads of countless soldiers, Jaime remembered the way his snout had dripped with blood. The beast had brought his body up behind his master, his head hovering just above Robb’s shoulder. Jaime couldn’t help but think Robb looked like a nightmare in that moment, the very image of death.

“Forgive me your grace.” Jaime said, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“Leave.” Was all Robb said, but it was all that was needed to have Jaimie scurrying away from the underworld.

“Come Greywind, it’s about time you met someone.” Robb told his companion as they made their way to Myrcella’s garden.

……………

Myrcella was tending to the roses she had made in her garden, her sweet humming had sent Qyburn off to sleep in his rocking chair.The leaves began to shimmer with a golden light alerting her that life had been born and she smiled at them, feeling grateful to hear such news.

She was brought out of her musing when a cold hand smoothed over her shoulder; she did not flinch at the contact, knowing exactly who it was.

“Your grace.” She said.

“I’ve told you not to call me that.” He said, spinning her around so she could face him.

“Yes but you’ve been a king all morning, judging souls, and hearing their complaints…”

“I’m not a king here, not with you.” He told her, his index finger trailing down the curve of her cheek.

She pushed up on her toes so that her lips grazed his, silently asking permission. He smiled at her willingness and kissed her deeply. Though he would only permit kissing, he would ensure it left her weak in the knees. 

He loved to wrap his fingers in her hair, the smell of honey and orchids surrounding him. The gentle sigh that would leave her lips made his heart pound. She was intoxicating, all consuming, and he couldn’t imagine spending a day without seeing her smile.

They broke apart but they did not leave each other’s embrace.

“You spoke with my uncle then?” She whispered sadly.

“Qyburn told you.” Robb said though it wasn’t a question.

“Don’t be mad at him.” She said and they both looked over to the old man that snored in his chair, “I was being persistent.”

“Robb….” She started and looked down at her feet, unable to meet his gaze.

“What is it?” He asked.

“If I am causing you trouble…or if I’m an inconvenience... then you have every right to send me away.” She could barely get the words out, all her strength had been dedicated to keeping her tears from falling.

She had never felt so fee before; for some reason Myrcella felt like she belonged in the underworld, that she was meant to be here. But she would not be selfish. Her feelings for Robb had consumed her body and soul, but she would not be the cause for conflict between him and others.

“Do you want to leave?” He asked, scared to hear her answer.

She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” She told him.

He pulled her to his chest and rested his head on top of hers. “The only thing that could ever hurt me is the sight of you walking away from me.” He whispered, afraid of his own words.

They stood like that for a long time, the fear of losing each other after just getting to know one another was too much for them to bare. 

She looked up at him, “How did you get rid of him?”

Robb smirked, “I had a little help.” He pulled away to whistle through the small door.

Myrcella gasped, not in fear, but in wonderment. She’d heard tales of the mighty hell hound, but meeting him was an entirely different experience. 

Greywind came through the door, his feet cautious in movement and his head bowed; it was as if he was scared of frightening Myrcella.

Robb introduced them, “Myrcella this is Greywind, Greywind this is Myrcella.” 

Greywind came closer to her, but before Myrcella could do or say anything, the great beast bowed to her.

“He’s waiting for you to stroke his head.” Robb told her.

“Oh!” She said, and leaned over to stroke his soft fur with the backs of her fingers. 

The wolf jumped up then, excitement radiating from him. He looked at her with beautiful hazel eyes, he seemed to be smiling at her; his tongue stuck out making him look dopey and sweet, not at all like the monster she had heard about.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She told him, and he licked her finger tips causing her to giggle.

It was a first meeting she would never forget, especially because Qyburn woke up with a yell when Greywind shoved him off his chair. After one hundred years Robb had expected the two to stop bickering. 

…………….

Myrcella had been left to wonder the garden; Robb had been called on urgent business in the throne room leaving Myrcella to wonder the grounds.

Having spent enough time with her flowers she decided to wonder the halls of the grand keep. Although it was not what some may describe as traditionally beautiful, Myrcella loved its spindly staircases, the cool marble floor, and the sound of the souls singing in the river that ran through the keep. 

She wanted to explore so she walked down corridors she hadn’t seen before. No matter where Myrcella walked she always felt a presence behind her, or observing her from above. She had dismissed it before, thinking that it was merely the souls that lived there. But lately, as she got to know the spirits that danced through the halls, she realised that this was different. She often turned back quickly in hopes of seeing whatever it was that she felt, but she had no such luck.

So she decided to sing, she would sing lullaby’s of her childhood. That’s when she felt it’s presence the most, when she sang, and she liked to believe that he or she enjoyed it.

Myrcella walked down a small staircase, she was about half way down when she realised she had stumbled upon another entrance to the throne room.

“Two of Tywin’s sons in one day, I’m being spoilt.” She heard Robb say sarcastically. 

She sat down on the steps and tilted her head so she may see through the bars of the bannister. To her surprise, her beloved uncle was there.

“I’d say we should mark the occasion with a drop of wine, but I doubt you’ll have the vintage I like.” Tyrion said, unfazed by the scowl Robb wore.

“Why are you here?” Robb asked.

Myrcella liked seeing him sat on his throne. The blue eyes she could drown in became as cold as ice, and the smile he reserved only for her was hidden away; she knew Robb, but she had yet to meet the king.

“Where is she?” Tyrion said, looking Robb dead in the eye.

Myrcella clasped her hand over her mouth to hide her gasp, how did he know?

“I’ve already told your brother….” Robb started.

“Yes, and you sent him scurrying away like you did the last time he saw you. I’m not my brother your grace.” 

“No you’re not. But that doesn’t mean my answer will change.”

She could see her uncle thinking, he would smile at his victim before he unleashed their darkest secrets and assaulted them with his intelligence.

“So this is her fate. I had hoped for better for my niece than a life here, to suffer in eternal darkness.” Tyrion spoke but Robb didn’t flinch, Tyrion knew he’d have to play dirty.

“But I suppose that is the king of the underworld’s way. That’s what happened to Rickon after all…” 

Robb’s eyes snapped up and Tyrion realised his death was imminent.

Myrcella watched as Tyrion grew increasingly pale, wheezing as he desperately attempted to breathe. He fell the floor, his life draining from his eyes.

“Stop!” Myrcella heard herself cry. She ran over to them and Robb’s eyes widened in surprise, he lifted Tyrion from whatever curse he had been put under.

“Please Robb, send him away but please do not kill him.” She begged, her eyes boring into his as she knelt beside his throne, her hand covering his.

……………..

Tyrion was amazed by what he saw. He had know Robb for centuries, he had secretly feared the king since the battle against his father. But now, he watched Robb’s eyes soften when they landed upon Tyrion’s sweet niece.

“Very well.” Robb said

More shocked still, Tyrion saw how his niece smiled at the king of the underworld, as if he was the source of all her happiness.

“Myrcella?” Tyrion spoke, bringing the couple’s attention to him. “You want to be here?”

She nodded, “Yes uncle, please don’t take me back.”

“You want to remain in the underworld with him…” Then, as though someone had hit him with a lightening bolt Tyrion realised.

“You love him.” He said, but it was not a question, then he looked at Robb, “And you love her.”

“We would appreciate your discretion.” Robb said.

Tyrion contemplated this, he had always fought Cersei for Myrcella’s freedom and he always would. But could she really be free here? She was light and beauty, she should be in the sun with fresh air surrounding her. 

But Tyrion knew that freedom didn’t depend on where you were, it was the ability to choose for yourself. If Myrcella wanted this, to live the rest of her days next to him, then who was he to get in the way of that.

Tyrion knelt, “I am sworn to secrecy your grace.”

Myrcella hugged her uncle goodbye, “I’m happy.” She whispered to him and it was all Tyrion needed to keep his promise.

……………

Robb and Myrcella walked in silence to her chambers. Robb thought he might have scared her, seeing him like that, but all Myrcella could think about was Rickon. Who was he? What did her uncle mean?

They sat on Myrcella’s bed, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry if I scared you. I didn’t want you to see me like that.” Robb said, his nervousness evident on his face.

“Don’t be sorry, you’re the God of this place, I knew what that came with when I agreed to stay here.” She assured him, and he looked relieved until he noticed she looked unsure.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Robb…may I come to one of your judging ceremonies?” She asked and it caught him off guard.

He had expected her to ask about Rickon. Though Myrcella had considered it, she knew he would tell her in his own time.

“Of course, though I worn you they can be awfully boring.” He said.

She giggled “I don’t mind, I’d like to see what you do.” She told him. “I know my uncle already called it but… I love you. As both my Robb and the king.” 

How often had his heart skipped a beat in her presence? Their was nothing to stop him reciprocating anymore.

He wove his fingers into her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. It was so soft and tender that it brought tears to her eyes.

“I am hopelessly in love with you Myrcella.” 

They slept soundly in each other’s arms, both hopelessly in love.

………….

“Your grace!” Bran yelled as he entered the throne room of the central kingdom, with a large basket in his hands.

“For the last time Bran, you can call me Jon when it’s just us.” Jon told him for the hundredth time.

“I’m sorry. I need to speak with you urgently.” He said, and Jon had never seen him look so serious.

“What is it?”

“Well you know how I deliver food to the underworld for Myrcella?” Bran started.

“Yes, what of it?” Jon asked, slightly confused.

Bran wasn’t sure how to explain so he emptied the contents of the basket on the floor. The fruit was rotten to the core, and the smell was foul.

“What is this!?” Jon exclaimed.

“The food of the upper world. The harvest didn’t happen, the crops are rotting, everything is dying.” Bran said hopelessly.

Jon looked up at Bran, “Cersei’s gone mad.”


	7. Chapter 7

Myrcella was nervous; when she asked Robb if she could sit in on one of his judging ceremonies she had expected to sit in the corner quietly. She had not expected for Robb to place a seat by his throne for her, and she certainly did not expect he would ask for her council.

She sat in her seat, fidgeting with her fingers, “Robb?”

“Yes Myrcella?” He asked, a smirk on his lips as he knew she would repeat the same excuse.

“I don’t know if I am qualified to give you council. Surely Qyburn would be more suitable...” she started.

“But I didn’t ask Qyburn, I asked you.” He said, holding her hand steady. “I just want your honest opinion, that’s all.” 

She took a deep breath, “Okay.” 

Robb nodded at Qyburn who stood by the door in anticipation. With his master’s signal, Qyburn opened the door to let in the first soul. Secretly Qyburn was very excited to see Myrcella provide council. He had grown fond of the young goddess and had hoped, along with many residents of the underworld, that she would take her place by their king’s side.

The first soul walked in, a little girl. She was sniffling as she bowed her head low and kept her hands entwined close to her chest.

Myrcella felt a surge of pity for the young girl, she could have been no more than eight years old.

“You’re name is Daisy, correct?” Robb asked, his voice firm but gentle.

The girl nodded, her legs beginning to tremble. Myrcella had to comfort her.

“Don’t be afraid.” Myrcella said.

The girl looked up at the sound of the woman’s voice. She seemed to relax a little and Robb understood why. The young girl had been walking through the underworld, surrounded by nothing but darkness and death; it must have been comforting to see Myrcella’s bright smile, and soft eyes.

The girl couldn’t help but stare at Myrcella. She was beautiful, with her long golden hair that rested against her hips, her light pink dress with woven lace flowers across the bodice, and her bright green eyes.

“I’m scared.” Daisy said.

Myrcella looked at Robb silently asking permission to dismiss protocol, he nodded in response.

“Come here.” Myrcella said, and the young girl walked up to where she sat. “Would you like to sit on my knee?” She asked, and the girl nodded.

Myrcella let the girl sit on her knee, and although she couldn’t hold the young girl’s soul, she wrapped her arms around her. The warmth that radiated from Myrcella reminded Daisy of her mother, and the girl calmed down instantly.

“Daisy?” Robb said and the little girl looked up at him, “Can I ask what happened?”

Her lip quivered, “The big man…he invaded our town…I got in his way.” 

“I see.” Robb said, and Myrcella noticed the dark look that crossed his face. It disappeared as quickly as it came.

“Well you seem a bit too young to be in a place like this, wouldn’t you agree Myrcella?”

“Oh yes, far too young.” She said in agreement.

“Would you like to go home?” Robb asked. Her injuries were enough to bring her to the underworld but he had heard her mother’s prayers, they were constant and she had numerous others pray for the return of her child.

She nodded eagerly.

“Qyburn escort our guest back home.” Robb said, and as Qyburn led the girl away she turned back and smiled at them.

“So how was that?” Robb asked Myrcella when they left.

“It was good.” She said with a smile, tears still in her eyes.

They continued with the other souls, some escorted to the river of souls, others to eternal peace. Their last soul however was one Myrcella would never forget.

He was a huge man, they called him ‘The Mountain’ in the upper world. He walked in, pounding his feet on the ground as he did.

“Clegane.” Robb scowled, it clearly wasn’t the first time Robb had met him. “What happened this time?”

“Raided a village, got a spear in the heart.” He said. He spoke in a cocky way, his arrogance implying he believed he would be given another chance at life.

“And how many did you kill in the process?”

“Not many, few soldiers, a little kid…” he listed.

Myrcella froze in her seat, this was ‘the big man’ that killed the little girl. She grew angry, his arrogance annoyed her. How could he talk so casually about murder? How could his conscience allow it?

“Qyburn has already fixed you up once before, I’m not willing to provide such privileges again.” Robb told him.

“Come on, one more…” Clegane began.

“No.” Myrcella said firmly and Robb turned to look at her.

“Excuse me?” Clegane asked.

“You don’t deserve another chance. Those that have not valued the lives of those around them don’t deserve a second chance at it themselves.” She spoke firmly.

Robb was impressed, and he noticed how various souls had stopped to watch her judgment. Even Qyburn had inched closer into the throne room to hear what her verdict was.

“With all do respect, you don’t make the decisions around here.” Clegane spoke defiantly.

“With all do respect Clegane, she is your superior and her decision on your fate will be final.” Robb interjected.

“Where did you send Joffrey?” She asked him.

Robb was surprised but answered honestly, “Eternal damnation, it isn’t the worst but it’s certainly not the best.”

“Then eternal damnation it shall be.” She said, and without question Qyburn escorted the soul to his fate.

She watched him leave but was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the throne room erupt in applause. Happy faces greeted her, but she only smiled when she saw the proud look on Robb’s face.

…………..

Robb left Myrcella in her little garden and walked to the throne room where Jon was waiting for him.

It hurt Jon to have to ruin Robb’s happiness, and the smile on his brother in law’s face did nothing to ease his pain.

“Jon, what do I owe the pleasure?” Robb asked.

“She has to go Robb.” Jon said solemnly.

Robb was silent for a while, “I don’t understand…”

“Cersei has stopped the harvest, people are starving. It’s only a matter of time before you have a queue of souls in here.” Jon explained.

“Well talk to her! Explain that Myrcella is fine, that she’s happy…” 

“She knows Robb. I thought I would try and ease the situation by explaining what happened, if anything I made it worse. Jaime is furious, he wants you dead.” 

“I won’t give her up.” Robb said adamantly. “You don’t understand Jon, she belongs here, she’s happy. Do you think she could be happy up there, with Cersei breathing down her neck every day, never leaving her side.” 

“Robb…”

“She loves me Jon! And I love her. You have to allow me this.” Robb tried desperately.

“I’ve already pardoned your actions once before, remember?” Jon spoke slowly, afraid of his friend’s reaction.

Robb turned cold, “This is nothing like Rickon.” 

“I know, but if I pardon Myrcella’s presence here as well I’ll have a rebellion on my hands.” Jon said.

Robb sat on his throne his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry Robb.” 

“Don’t be, it’s my fault. I knew no good could come of this.” He said sadly.

“You have tonight, she does not have to return until tomorrow.” Jon told him.

Jon left Robb to his thoughts, but only sorrow clouded his mind.

…………..

He knocked on the door to her chambers with a heavy heart, willing himself not to fall apart in front of her.

She opened the door and her greeting smile tore his heart just a little bit more.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, noticing his grim expression.

His voice came out hoarse, “I need to speak to you.” 

“Okay, come in.” She said and went to sit on her bed. 

He stood in front of her, avoiding looking at her eyes. “Your mother isn’t taking your absence well, she’s creating a famine.”

“What? Why would she…let me speak to her, I can explain everything.” She tried.

“Jon already has.” Robb said and looked into her eyes.

She could see the sorrow within his deep blue eyes and knew that their little paradise was over.

“I have to go.” She said as the tears ran down her cheeks.

He knelt down in front of her and held her face in his hands, “If I had my way you would never leave. I would bring the sun, the river, the lavender field, everything down here just to keep you by my side.” 

Myrcella rested her forehead against his, “I would have stayed forever. But for what it’s worth…I’m grateful for the time we had.” 

He couldn’t help but kiss her. It was messy and filled with tears but it was also warm. Robb would miss feeling warm.

He pushed her back against the bed and laid on top of her, running his hands up and down the exposed skin of her arms.

She ran her fingers through his her, sighing as she felt their chest press together. She felt a familiar feeling in between her legs; she felt it every time he touched at her.

He pressed himself against her, and it set Myrcella on fire. She let out a soft moan and upon hearing it Robb broke away from her.

“I can’t.” He said reluctantly.

She stroked his cheek, “Robb, I want this.” She said firmly, and it was enough to convince Robb.

He had been strict with their affections towards each other, he had not wanted the world to judge them. But this would be his last night with the love of his life, why deny them both the pleasure they both wanted?

He gave in and kissed her deeply, the rest of the night blurring into a haze of happiness.

He would always remember the warm glow of her naked body, and the softness of her skin. He would forever memorise the sound of her moaning his name and whimpering at his touch. He would never erase the image of her underneath him, kissing his chest, just above his heart. He would always smile at the way she had rested her head against his chest after and whispered I love you.

He would never forget her.


	8. Chapter 8

Robb felt his stomach churn when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. He knew it was time; he and Myrcella had spent the morning holding each other, trying to remember each detail of the other’s face. 

“Your grace?” He heard Qyburn say on the other side of the door.

“Coming.” He called back.

Myrcella looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She got dressed slowly, prolonging her stay for as long as possible while Robb did the same.

When they opened the door they were greeted with the sad faces of Qyburn and Greywind. Many souls has lined up to see Myrcella’s departure, all with identical faces of sorrow.

“Goodbye Qyburn.” Myrcella said softly.

The old man bowed, “It has been a pleasure my dear.” 

She then moved to his right and stroked Grewind’s cheek. “Take care of him.” She whispered to the hound and he licked her hand as if to say he understood.

Robb took her hand in his and led her to the entrance where Bran was waiting to escort her home. When they met Bran he looked equally as upset as they did.

“I hate to be the one to have to do this.” He admitted.

“I know.” Robb told him.

“I’ll give you both a moment.” Bran said before turning towards the door.

Robb took a deep breath, how could he convey how much she meant to him with a goodbye? How could he even utter the words? Saying goodbye to her would be the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

She looked up at him, those beautiful eyes showing him that she shared his inner turmoil.

“This feels wrong.” He said.

“I know.” Myrcella agreed, “I can’t tell you how much I’m going to miss you.”

He wove his hand into her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. He pored everything he had into this kiss so that she would remember it for eternity, and she kissed him back with just as much passion.

“I will always love you.” He whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“And I will always love you.” She said, her voice breaking as she did, “don’t forget me.”

He smiled at her, “Never.” 

They separated and she mustered up all the strength she had to walk away. Bran held her hand, and with one last look at the man she loved, she disappeared, and it felt like all the air had left Robb’s body.

………………

“This is ludicrous! It’s ridiculous! It’s…..”

“Please Sansa, I beg you! No more of this.” Jon groaned.

Sansa had been pacing back and forth, Cersei’s demand to have Myrcella back had infuriated her. Finally her brother was happy, and that cold woman had spoiled it. Normally Jon would let her vent, but they had the baby to think about.

“But he was smiling Jon! A real smile, do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen that?” She cried.

Jon sighed, “I know love, it pains me to see this happen. You know I’ve grown as fond of Myrcella as you have.”

Sansa hugged and sunk down in her chair. Jon knelt in front of her and pushed back a few stray hairs away from her beautiful face.

“If it’s meant to be it will be.” Jon said.

“But how long will that take? It took us years to be together, I don’t want them to lose time.” She said, a tear escaping her eye.

Jon wiped her wet cheek with the pad of his thumb, “I know lobe, but it was so worth the wait.”

She smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

“I have to attend council, shall I bring you anything back?” He asked as he made to leave.

“Just you.” She said, earning a wink before he left.

She got up, deciding to relieve herself of her worries with a bath, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain.

…………..

Myrcella appeared at her mother’s house, the sight of it bringing fresh tears of sadness to her eyes.

“Myrcella!” Cersei yelled and ran to her daughter.

Her mother hugged her so tightly that Myrcella thought she might be sick. This is what her life would be, a constant tight hold over her, like a caged bird.

“Hello mother.” 

Cersei examined her, “Oh my sweet girl what did that monster do to you? Did he hurt you?”

“Not at all, if you would let me explain…” Myrcella tried.

“I swear if he has laid a hand on you I will send your uncle Jaime down there and….” Cersei rambled but Myrcella had had enough.

“No mother!” She yelled, and it was only then she noticed her uncles standing in the doorway. 

“Myrcella it’s alright, just tell us what he did…” Jaime began.

“He did nothing to me! He was kind to me, he is not the monster you make him out to be!” She said and ran inside to her bedroom.

Cersei turned to Bran, “If your demon brother has brainwashed my sweet little girl…”

“I can assure you Cersei that while my brother is a powerful and intelligent man, he would never lower himself to manipulate someone as such. And I would tread very carefully before making such accusations, we wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened to Tywin.” Bran said with a stern voice.

Once he left Cersei turned to her brothers, “What has gotten into her? Jaime bring her out here at once.”

It was time for Tyrion to speak up, “The poor girl is likely overwhelmed Cersei. Let her calm down and adjust to all this.

“Tyrion’s right.” Jaime said, “Who knows what she endured in the underworld. We should let her come to us.

Of course Cersei did not listen to her brothers, she sat in Myrcella’s room with her and demanded answers.

“Mother please, I’ve told you he did not hurt me.” Myrcella said, pleading for her mother to understand.

“You expect me to believe that! He’s a monster, you know what he did to this family!” 

That was the final straw for Myrcella. After hours of relentless questioning she couldn’t take anymore. It felt like she had a hot rope tied around her neck and whenever she tried to speak it tightened.

“What he did to this family? Don’t you mean what this family has done to itself?” 

“Excuse me!?” Cersei asked stunned.

“All the pain we have endured we have brought upon ourselves mother. Between Joffrey’s cruelty and grandfather’s ambition, we were doomed from the start.” Myrcella said, desperate for her mother to see the truth of it.

“Enough!” Cersei yelled as she too, the key out of Myrcella’s bedroom door, “You may come out of this room when you’ve come to your senses.” She slammed the door and locked it behind her.

A caged bird once again.

…………..

Robb was sat in his study, resenting the sadness and silence that surrounded him. He watched as the blue winter rose on the mantel peace begin to wither away; he missed her so much, he couldn’t remember how he had managed to live without her for all those years.

As he stared at the roaring fire he felt a presence behind him. 

“She never even got to meet you.” Robb said.

“Would you have let her?” The presence spoke.

“Well you followed her around every day, I imagine it would have been inevitable that she’d see you.” Robb answered.

“Robb?”

“Yes Rickon?”

Rickon moved in front of the fire so Robb could see him. He didn’t look like the other souls that wondered the halls, his glow was slightly yellow, he looked warmer.

“Why did you let her go?” Rickon asked.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“That’s not a good enough excuse and you know it.” Rickon said stubbornly.

“The gods wouldn’t allow it…” Robb started.

“The gods didn’t allow you to keep me! You defied them though, you fought for me!” 

Rickon was right. You see, Rickon had only been twelve years old when Ramsey Bolton struck an arrow through his heart. While Robb had been able to pass his mother and father over to eternal peace, he couldn’t do it to Rickon.

Rickon was his baby brother, he was kind and stubborn, sweet and funny. Robb couldn’t bare to watch him disappear into the light.

Rickon had begged to stay, he wasn’t ready to leave his siblings yet. Robb tried all he could, but he was a young god at the time, his power wasn’t as strong then; therefore he wasn’t able to revive his brother.

The best he could do was keep Rickon’s soul in the underworld, where he would wonder for eternity. 

“I rebelled against them once Rickon, I don’t think I could do it again.” Robb said sadly.

“But you love her, don’t you?” Rickon asked.

Robb looked up at his brother, “More than anything. That’s why it hurts so much.” 

Rickon knelt by his brothers side, his head resting against Robb’s shoulder.

“It’ll be okay.” Rickon assured him, though Robb couldn’t help but disagree.

…………….

Meanwhile in the central kingdom……

“Jon!!!” Sansa screamed from their chambers.

Jon left his council mid sentence and joined his wife in their room.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked, worry etched on his face as he knelt down in front of her.

“It’s time, the baby is coming!” She said quickly.

“Are you sure!? Jon asked panicked.

In response, Sansa let out a shriek of pain so loud Jon feared she would break glass. “What do you mean am I sure!?” She yelled.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He said picking her up and placing her on the bed, “I’ll get the Maester, I will be back as soon as possible.”

“Jon?” She said, her tone worried.

He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eye, “It’s going to be okay, I promise.” 

His voice was so earnest that she was instantly soothed, “Okay, I can do this.” 

It was a mandatory tradition that everyone must welcome the king’s child into the world by attending a naming ceremony, whether they be god or peasant. 

Yes, everyone must attend.


	9. Chapter 9

Up in the central kingdom, where all the gods were gathered in celebration, a little baby girl slept soundly in her father’s arms.

“She is beautiful Sansa!” Margaery, goddess of love and beauty squealed.

“I know!” Said Sansa, delighted.

Gods and goddesses had been coming and going all morning. Her sister Arya had already visited along with Bran; even Tyrion had come to wish his best. The king and queen sat on their thrones, revelling in their happiness.

Sansa was thrilled, not even the impending doom of Cersei’s presence could drag her spirits down; especially not when she watched Jon stare at their baby girl.

“Does this little flower have a name yet?” Loras the god of music and art asked.

“We have a few ideas,” said Jon, without removing his gaze from his daughter. “But nothing has been decided.”

“Oh yes it has.” Sansa said, holding out her arms for Jon to place their daughter in them.

“Oh?” Jon asked amused.

“Lyanna.” 

Tears sprang to Jon’s eyes, “Are you sure?”

She smiled up at him, “Of course I am, besides she looks like a Lyanna doesn’t she? I think she’ll be a great beauty.”

“Just like her mother.” He said, bringing his lips down to kiss her. 

She had made him the happiest man alive, and now he had the honour of loving the two most beautiful girls for the rest of his life.

“Not in front of the baby!” Margaery joked.

They all laughed, a perfect moment. The calm before the storm. 

……………

Robb arrived at the central kingdom, eager to meet the new arrival. He walked through the corridors when he saw the bedroom door open. He looked in to see his sister holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

“I knew she’d be beautiful, but this…” he said. 

“Isn’t she the most precious thing? I never knew I could love this much.” 

“I’m sure Jon will be happy to hear that.” He joked.

Sansa rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean. This is a different love.”

They stayed sat in her room, watching the little princess stare at her surroundings, when Jon rushed into the room.

“No no no no! You can’t be here!” Jon said to Robb.

“Thanks Jon, so much for being welcome anytime…” 

“Cersei is in the throne room with Jaime and Myrcella. She said she would only come peacefully if you weren’t here!”

“Myrcella is here?” Robb asked, the rest of what Jon said becoming quickly irrelevant.

“Well no need to panic.” Sansa said calmly as she passed Lyanna over to Robb, “We’ll just go out there while Robb stays here with Lyanna. No one need no that he was here.”

“Fine. You do not leave this room.” Jon said sternly, and reluctantly Robb nodded in agreement.

He sat down, baby Lyanna in his arms, trying his hardest not to run out the room and see his beautiful Myrcella.

……………..

Myrcella looked around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Robb. Disappointment filled her heart as she resigned herself to the idea that she would not see him.

In front of her sat the king and queen on their thrones, the blue of Sansa’s eyes reminding Myrcella of someone else.

She absentmindedly listened to the conversation going on between her mother and Jon, she had grown tired of hearing her mother’s complaints.

“I thank you for removing your insolent brother from the gathering on our behalf.” Cersei remarked snidely.

“Cersei.” Jon warned 

Myrcella spoke up, “Congratulations on your newborn daughter your graces. I wish her all the best.”

Jon’s eyes grew softer and Sansa gave her a sad smile. “Thank you Myrcella.” 

Jaime sensed the tension and interjected, “You wanted to speak to us your grace?”

Jon cleared his throat, “Myrcella would you mind if I spoke to your mother and uncle in private, you may walk in the gardens if you like?”

“Of course your grace.” Myrcella bowed and made her way out the great hall.

Myrcella wondered through the corridors attempting to find the gardens but growing increasingly lost by the second.

Then she stumbled upon an open door, her mind not believing what her eyes were showing her. There was her Robb standing by the window with his baby niece asleep in his arms. The light that shone through cast a glow around him, he looked so handsome.

He turned slowly as he rocked her to sleep, stopping suddenly what he saw her.

“Myrcella…” he spoke, his voice just above a whisper.

She walked over to him slowly, as if scared that he might disappear before her very eyes. She reached her hand out to stroke his cheek, she noted how his bearded had grown.

“You’re here,” She said softly, tears in her eyes, “So this is the princess.”

Robb smiled, “Yes, little Lyanna.” 

“You look good with her.” 

Robb looked into her eyes, “We could have this, a little family of our own. I know the underworld isn’t the ideal place to raise a family, but we could ….”

“It would be perfect, no matter where we are.” She said.

Robb put Lyanna in her crib and wrapped Myrcella in his arms. He had missed the smell of lavender in her hair, and she had missed the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

“I will never stop fighting for you. I can’t live without you Myrcella it’s too hard.”

She looked up at him, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m the king of the underworld, it’s about time I showed people what I’m capable of. If this means I pull cities to the ground, start the biggest war the world has ever seen, then I will. You are my one and only love, and I will kill any man that tries to take you away from me.” His voice was serious, his eyes sincere.

She should have been scared, she should have been worried, so why wasn’t she? Myrcella realised then that she had not fallen in love with a mere mortal but a god, one of the most powerful gods that ever was. 

She was his as he was hers; perhaps the underworld had unearthed something in Myrcella, because in that moment she knew she would tear cities apart to find her way back to him. 

“If this means war, then so be it.” She said.

He looked at her, not only as his friend or lover, but his queen. He kissed her, it was full of passion and aggression. His hands were in her hair as she pulled him closer to her by his shirt. 

“Myrcella!” They heard a shrill cry from the corridor.

“I don’t want to leave you.” Myrcella began to cry.

“Shh my love, it won’t be for long.” He soothed, “Wait by your window tonight, I have a plan.”

“Myrcella!” They heard again, it was Cersei.

“We will be together again soon? Do you promise?” She asked him.

“I swear on my life.” 

She kissed him quickly one last time before running out of the room to meet her mother.

Robb told her he had a plan, and she believed him.

……………

Myrcella sat by her bedroom window, eagerly anticipating whatever Robb had planned.

She had sat politely at dinner and listened to her mother’s complaints. Apparently she and the king had failed to reach a peaceful agreement. Like her father, Cersei had wanted more than she was owed as compensation for her daughter’s ‘trauma.’

As her mother plotted ways to bribe the king, Myrcella sat dutifully in hopes the she wouldn’t rouse suspicion. She had secretly been counting the seconds until they retired to bed.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something hit her window. 

She jumped up quickly and opened her window; to her surprise, she saw a small goddess standing beneath it.

“Hello?” She said.

“You Myrcella?” The little goddess asked.

“Yes.”

The little goddess straightened up and smiled, “I’m Arya, pleased to meet you.”

“Robb’s sister?” 

“The very same, now let’s get going he’s waiting for you.” Arya said.

Myrcella jumped down from her window and the two goddesses ran away into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

War, it is a gruesome and bloody ordeal. Some enter the battlefield with a surge or righteousness, self assured that the blood on their blades drip with honour and pride. Others walked onto the field with an arrogance that welcomed death, knowing they would give it their best shot but not naïve enough to think it will be enough to save them. Then there are the few who tremble as the sword is placed into their sweaty palms; their bones shake with fear at their likely deaths, trembling in a body that has not yet lived. 

In the lavender field where our romance started, a battle was about to take place. Jaime Lannister walked his army onto the field; they ranged from noble knights to stable boys, but despite these differences they all had one thing in common. 

You see Jaime Lannister had told the tale of his niece’s imprisonment. His hands moved enthusiastically as he told his men how the dark King of the underworld dragged Myrcella into the Underworld kicking and screaming. He stood on a table and yelled to all who would hear that Greywind would eat his victims before Myrcella’s very eyes. Jaime even shed a tear as he confessed that his niece had been defiled by the King of the dead. 

Every man who heard the Lion of Lannister’s tale all had one thing in common, an urge to kill the King of the Underworld.

Jaime strode into battle on the back of a white horse, his gold armour glistening under the dying beams of the sun. His brother Tyrion rode beside him on a chestnut mare, and while his brother was confident of the battle to come, Tyrion was apprehensive.

“As much as I admire your bravery Jaime, I’m not entirely sure you’ve thought this through.” 

Jaime looked to his brother, “What is there to think through Tyrion? We fight for our niece’s honour by defeating the man who took her from us.”

Tyrion had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. “Be that as it may, we only have two scenarios that will play out, and neither are good.”

Jaime continued to look at him confused, Tyrion sighed and continued to enlighten his brother.

“We are going into battle against the King of the Underworld, he sentences souls to death on a daily basis, and I do not think we will be an exception to that.”

Jaime shook his head, “Ah, but that depends on if we lose. If we win…”

“Then we will have killed the love of Myrcella’s life and she will never forgive us.” Tyrion interjected.

Jaime scoffed and looked straight ahead. Despite her best efforts to convince them otherwise, no one but Tyrion believed Myrcella when she said she loved Robb. 

Tyrion would not let the issue go, “She did not see us off this morning…”

“She locked herself in her room out of anger, once she has calmed down she will see that we have saved her from a life of misery.” Jaime stated with a tone of finality, he clearly wanted Tyrion to drop the subject. Little did either of them know, Myrcella was long gone, they were fighting to protect a girl who had already run away in the dead of night. 

Jaime rode on ahead to meet with his commanders leaving Tyrion to watch him go. “Oh my foolish brother, I do not think you know what misery is.” 

…………

Jaime and Tyrion sat side by side on their horses waiting for the opposition to arrive. Little was discussed when Jaime declared battle on Robb. A letter had been sent and the only reply was a date and location for the battle.

As the light of the sun weakened, a bone shivering wind replaced its warm rays. While the soldiers were too focused to notice this change, it didn’t go unnoticed by Tyrion. It was the middle of summer, the midday sun should have been burning brightly.

Tyrion looked around him, a cold mist was spreading throughout the field, the once vibrant violet of the lavender petals began to crisp under the mist’s cold touch and shrivel into a black ball. 

Tyrion turned to his brother, a fear setting in him. “Jaime I fear we are not fighting against ordinary soldiers.”

“Quiet Tyrion.” Jaime scolded in a harsh whisper.

Before Tyrion could speak further the distinct sound of footsteps pierced the silent air. The frosted ground crunched under the weight of the steps. All light from the sun had vanished now, the pale grey of the clouds was the only light that surrounded them.

As they walked out of their hiding place behind the trees, fear shot through the spine of every soldier. It was as Tyrion feared, these were no mere men. They were White Walkers. 

They were an army of the undead, ghostly white and cool to the touch. The commanders of the army came out on horses, their manes mangled in frozen blood and their bones visible under a tight layer of skin.

Their were hundreds of them walking slowly towards Jaime and his army. Hundreds of vacant expressions, hundreds of limbs dragging on the floor behind them, and hundreds of piercing blue eyes that would haunt a man even in the most peaceful of sleeps.

Though it would have gone unnoticed by the untrained eye, Jaime’s calm exterior faltered; Tyrion noticed.

“Brother, it is not too late. Command your army to turn back.” He urged.

“No. We can win this.” Jaime replied stubbornly; his eagerness to kill Robb had blinded him to reason.

“Look around you Jaime.” Tyrion spoke harshly, and his brother did just that. As Jaime looked around him he saw the fear of his men. Grown, battle hardened men had reverted back to young boys, staring at death for the first time.

Without allowing himself time to second guess himself, Jaime spoke the word he regretted as soon as it left his lips.

“Charge!”

…………

It was a battle that would go down in history, not for it’s easy victory, or acts of great bravery, but because of its unrelenting sense of despair.

Jaime had learned early on in the battle that it was near impossible to kill these beasts. He would swing his sword right through the middle of one and it would continue fighting in two parts. He would decapitate one only for its body to still charge at him while its head would bite at his ankles. He would stab one right through the heart and it would pull the sword out and claim the weapon for its own.

Tyrion watched his brothers turmoil; Jaime fought blindly cutting at everything that moved while he searched for Robb on the battlefield. 

Tyrion had to think fast, ‘how does one cut down a monster as cold as ice?’

And then it clicked, fire.

“Light the torches!” Tyrion yelled at the men. As they did so he stormed down on the back of his horse along with the remaining soldiers and set fire to everything in their path.

The creatures cried out guttural screams that made the soldiers ears bleed. It took hours but the strong hoard of White Walkers had diminished into a pile of ash. 

Jaime stood up from under a pile of rotting corpses, fire in his eyes.

“Where is he?” He spoke but his soldiers did not respond. “Where is he!?” Jaime bellowed. 

He looked crazed, his hair disheveled while his green eyes shone with wrath. 

“M’lord!” A soldier called, his arms securely wrapped around a surviving commander of the White Walkers. 

Jaime walked up to the beast, his face mere inches from the creature as he spoke through gritted teeth. “Where is your King?” 

The creature twisted its head, its bones cracking at the movement. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Speak!” Jaime yelled, his voice dripping with venom.

The creature smiled a twisted grin, “At his wedding of course.”

…………..

Yes, War is a gruesome and bloody ordeal. Some cause death with the promise of it being for the greater good. Others welcome death as though it were an old friend. Then there are the few whose hands tremble from beginning to end.

But on very rare occasions there is one who smiles at the start of the battle, before the first drop of blood has been spilt.

And as Robb spoke his vows and kissed his beautiful wife he revealed such a smile, because he knew he had already won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to have taken so long to update, it has been a crazy few months! Hope this chapter makes up for it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My newest fic, let me know what you think :)


End file.
